


Do you want to bet on that?

by ShyVioletCat



Series: Feysand Drabbles [4]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-09 20:51:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20516252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyVioletCat/pseuds/ShyVioletCat
Summary: A bet is made but who wins?





	Do you want to bet on that?

“I don’t think you can do it. It’s become too reactionary,” Feyre said, sitting across the table from Rhysand.

Over their extremely casual dinner in their townhouse they had been discussing Rhys’ use of the pet name ‘darling’.

“It’s not like I use it every time I say your name,” Rhys said as he waved his fork in front of him.

“But it has certainly increased,” Feyre countered through a mouthful of food, then she swallowed, “I’m just saying you can’t help but say it.”

“Do you want to bet on that?” Rhys said, his gaze becoming predatory.

Feyre smiled sweetly at him, “What’s the wager?”

Rhys too a moment to think, his forefinger tapping on his chin. “Three days. I need to go three days without saying it. If I don’t say it you have to ask to borrow a necklace from Amren and not return it for a week.”

“Are you trying to get me killed?” Feyre asked, brows raised.

Rhys scoffed. “She’s not going to kill her High Lady.”

“Just maim me,” Feyre said, then asked. “And if you do?”

“You can decide that Feyre…” Rhys stopped himself before he could say it, Feyre’s smile only widened.

“If you say it, we go out and you have to wear a shirt that is not black. I get to choose it,” Feyre said.

Rhys was looked extreme confident. Confident that he could go three days without saying that one little word. He extended his hand over the table and Feyre extended hers, but before they could meet she withdrew a little.

“That includes mind to mind as well,” she clarified. Rhys nodded and their hands met to confirm the bet.

_Two days later…_

The inner circle had gathered at Rita’s for a night out. Mor, Azriel, Cassian, Nesta and Amren had already occupied their usual booth and were just waiting on the High Lord and Lady. Mor watched the door eager for them to arrive, and a moment later they stepped through it. Mor’s jaw dropped. She had seen her cousin in various states of dress over the more than half a century she had known him, some she would like to bleach from her mind, but this was something new. She nudged Azriel who sat beside her, who then nudged Cassian, and his laugh drew Amren’s and Nesta’s attention to what they were all gawking at.

Rhys was wearing a bright orange shirt, it was almost luminescent in the dull lights of Rita’s. He couldn’t make eye contact with any of them, but Feyre looked as if she was the cat who got the cream and greeted all of them with a wide smile.

She sat while while Rhys mumbled something about getting drinks and left for the bar. Cassian’s shocked gaze followed him all the way there.

“What…” Mor started as she looked at Feyre’s triumphant face. “Why?”

“We had a bet,” Feyre replied. “He couldn’t say ‘Feyre, darling’ for three days. He lost.”

Azriel let out a low chuckle, Amren smirked, Cassian was still gaping but Mor let out a bout of musical laughter. Then Feyre said, “I did think about pink, but I though I’d let him keep some of his dignity.”

“I have never seen him in anything but black,” Cassian said, finally coming out of his shock.

“How did you get him to say it?” Mor asked, eyeing Rhys as he started his way back from the bar.

“Lace loosen lips it seems.”

Azriel choked on his drink while Cassian and Mor just tipped their heads back and laughed, Nesta just shook her head, and Amren just smiled.


End file.
